The invention is based on a hand power tool for surface machining.
In a known hand power tool of this kind (DE 93 20 393 U1), also known as a delta sander due to its triangular vibrating plate and the triangular vibrating dish attached to it, the housing is composed of a cylindrical handle part, which contains the electric motor and is aligned parallel to the vibrating plate and a gearhead attached to the handle part as an angle head, which contains the eccentric mechanism driven by the electric motor. The drive shaft of the eccentric mechanism, which is aligned at right angles to the motor axis, is connected to the driven shaft of the electric motor by means of a flexible shaft. The eccentric pin protrudes from the underside of the gearhead and protrudes into the vibrating plate approximately at the center of the vibrating plate; the eccentric pin and the vibrating plate are coupled to each other by means of a radial bearing, which permits a relative rotation between the eccentric pin and the vibrating plate. The triangular vibrating plate covers the underside of the gearhead and protrudes, with its tip toward the front, beyond the gearhead. The vibrating plate is connected to the triangular grinding plate to which triangular abrasive sheets can be attached by means of a hook-and-loop fastener.